


A Sacrifice To Save You

by SilverstrikerPrime



Series: A Sacrifice To Save You [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Allspark Guardian Sam, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF!Sam, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soldier-like Sam, Transformers (2007) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Help Me Save You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051746) by [Spontaneous_Splenzi0411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spontaneous_Splenzi0411/pseuds/Spontaneous_Splenzi0411). 



**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

Gone. Everything was gone. The war between the Autobots and Decepticons was over. The Autobots were killed and to celebrate; the Decepticons destroyed everything, killed everyone they came across, and was actively hunting for the one who Megatron in the Mission City Battle. The one they called LadiesMan217; Samuel James Witwicky. As they were hunting for him in Qatar (being his last known location); he was busy making his way to the place where this adventure began 25 years earlier, carrying the Matrix of Leadership with him.

**~TIME SKIP~**

**~*Sam’s P.O.V.*~**

Standing in the alleyway where I first met the Autobots was hard. All of the faces of dead friends, family, and my mates are flashing in my head as I wished for things to be different. As all the good moments in my life came to mind; the Matrix grew warmer and warmer before it started to glow and pulse. Fuzzy-minded, almost as if I was in a trance, I lifted the knife that Sideswipe gave me 15 years ago to my neck. Strange enough, all I could think about was being able to see them again. Soon as I bleed out, my world turned black and was gone.

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

As the Matrix controlled Sam’s actions; shadows were preparing to meet him. “Are you sure that this is a wise decision?” Yes. Yes, I do believe so.” Before the first shadow could continue; a voice called out, “Enough! He’s awakening.” Watching as he awoke to the realm of judgement; they finally agreed on how to present his choices. As soon as Sam was standing, he whirled around to face the shadows. They moved forward enough for him to recognize them.

“Samuel James Witwicky, we have continued to watch you since last we met. Now, it’s time for you to decide: Will you go back and change the past or join the others in a place humans refer to as heaven and let the universe crumble?” Prima spoke as Primus prepared to step forward, already knowing what Sam would choose. “I wish to change the past.” Stepping forward; Primus continued, “Would you do it as one of my children or as a human?” "I would be honored to become a child of yours if I were to die again; but right now, I feel that I must try as a human first though. However, any other help would be truly appreciated. Especially ideas on how to take care of Megatron without destroying the Allspark.”

“I cannot give you those answers, but I will give you gifts to help you through your journey. First, you will have the same mental capacity as one of my children with the Battle Computer mod. That right you will be able to create and execute plans/battle tactics. Second, when we send you back; there will be enough Cybertronian tech & metal for you to make armor, weapons of your choice, and specialized transportation. Third, you will be an Allspark Guardian. Fourth, you will have special crystals from all corners of Cybertron along with Energon crystals to grow and care for. Fifth, you will have the same strength as my children and also have special abilities. And finally; here is this necklace and particles of the Matrix will still be in your blood, so you will be the only one who can use it. Meditate while holding the necklace and kneel like this and we will be able to speak to you without you needing to die again. We have kept you here for too long, you must go immediately. Good luck Samuel and till all are one.”

After Sam disappeared; Vector stepped forward, “No disrespect Primus, but are you sure that not telling him of the other gifts was a good idea?” “Probably not, but is it wise to overwhelm him?” “You are right, it is not.”


	2. The Beginning of Preparations

**~*Sam’s P.O.V.*~**

Jolting awake in my bed, it took only a minute before I ran to my calendar hanging nearby my desk. ‘Okay it's December 20th and according to this, we’re going Christmas shopping. Wonder if I can get the Autobot/NEST insignias, cyberglyphs for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s designations, Prime, and Allspark Guardian as tattoos. And a motorcycle. I'll also need military & medical textbooks, new clothes, and martial art classes.’ Writing that list down with the tattoo design sketches, then made a list of things to get my parents and Mojo; while also writing a reminder to have mom sign me up for Army ROTC, before changing clothes and making my way down into the kitchen (with the note and list).

As soon as I stepped through the doorway, my parents froze from shock and became even more shock when I handed them the list of what I wanted and the note; then poured myself some coffee with creamer and 2 teaspoons of sugar. Deciding to see what the new things I wanted were, they have add to list and looked at the sketches before their heads snapped to me again. “Tattoos? Motorcycle? Sammy, don't tell us you're in a gang!”

“Mom! I'm not an again for Primus’ sake! Those tattoo designs just stand for things that mean a lot to me. The motorcycle is for me to learn mechanic work alongside those Lamborghinis that Uncle Sparkplug’s giving me. I’m finally tired of being the kind of person Trent pushes around which is why I need those classes. My clothes & shoes are old and some of them don't fit anymore. I want to serve my country when I’m old enough so I need those textbooks. And don't even try to talk me out of it because I’ve thought about it since my 14th birthday.” “Okay Sammy.” “Judy!” “No, Ron! If this is what Sammy wants then that’s what he gets.” “Thanks mom, dad.”

**~*TIME SKIP*~**

After getting new clothes, shoes, and the textbooks; we were looking at motorcycles. Finally choosing a nice cobalt blue Suzuki GSX-S1000F ABS with silver trim that had costed $14,950; we decided to eat dinner before getting my tattoos. 25 minutes later, we were heading to the tattoo place Lennox & his team always went to. ‘Aces & 8’s Tattoo Shop’ was what the sign read. Walking in, we noticed Lennox and his team were there in uniform. “Sammy, go ahead and get started. I need to do something real quick.” “Okay mom.” Walking up to the counter to fill out a form and discuss the tattoos; while watching out of the corner of my eye to see my mom walk up to them and talking quietly with them, occasionally looking over my way. I think I know what she’s trying to do and I can only hope that it works.

**~*Lennox’s P.O.V.*~**

I was talking with my men when this lady came up to us. “Hello ma’am. Can we help you?” I asked as my team listened in. “Yes I hope you can, Mr?” “Lennox.” “Mr. Lennox, I was hoping you and your team could help my son achieve his dream of joining.” Thinking for a moment; I replied, “We have deployment in 2 months, but we might be able to do it. What do you say Epps?” “I say we should meet and include him in this discussion, but I’m all for it man.”

“Alright men, let’s go meet him-Holy crap, that kid’s getting 6 tattoos done at the same time!” My men and I were gaping in disbelief at this lady’s son; who was getting both shoulders, forearms, and the left side of his chest (over his spark) tattooed at the same time, while hardly showing any pain. Shaking off his shock first; Epps said, “Well man, let’s go meet this kid.” Grabbing a piece of paper, we walked over; getting the kid’s attention. “Hello…” “Sam, sir.” I could tell that my men were paying close attention to what he was saying. “Hello Sam. We heard that you wanted to join. It that true?” “Yes sir.” “Alright. And how old are you?" I asked as I wrote this down. "17." "Are you on track to get to get your diploma?" "Yes." "What grade are you in currently?" "10th." "Are you in ROTC?" "I am going to be signing my son up when winter break was over." "Okay. We can help with the application process for that. In the meantime, we meet at 4am every morning at Tranquility National Park. Then physical training, eat breakfast, and then do whatever. We will spend that time teaching you the military's martial arts, rules and regulations, disassembling/reassembling weapons and how to use them as well as the other machines we use, ranks and how to respond/address superiors, and other things. How does that sound?" The boy's mother replied first, "That sounds great. What kind of clothes should he wear for that?" "I have an old ROTC uniform he can use for training purposes." I answered.


End file.
